


The Gods of Death

by queenaly21



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenaly21/pseuds/queenaly21
Summary: Inspired by the hit series videogame, "Hitman".She kills under contracts, the merciless harbinger of death.But can she kill her?
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 12





	The Gods of Death

She pulled the trigger, the recoil making the gun throw back to her shoulder that minimized the pressure of the rifle flying away from her grasp, as she removed her sights from the scope, smiling in confidence as the bullet hit her designated target dead on, hitting his head and penetrating through his skull, blood splattering across the carpet much to the distaste of the guests around the man of honor.

**[“That is Choi Hyung Sik, confirmed dead. Time to exit the building, Artemis.”]** a voice said through the earpiece on her, as she chuckled and disassembled her sniper rifle with the deftness of her caliber, tossing the empty bullets on the river below, effectively removing all the traces that she had been there in the first place.

She trudged along the snow-covered path as she searched for a way out of the compound, clutching her briefcase that housed all of the equipment she needed and used for the job, shielding herself from the harsh, cold winter that reminded her of her childhood—

A sudden, sharp pain from her head overwhelmed her, as if she remembered something she shouldn’t, as she gritted her teeth and picked herself up, clutching the handle of her briefcase as she slipped away through the shadows unnoticed, one of her signatures since joining the trade.

She boarded the car that was waiting for her kilometers away from the venue, seeing her partner seated on the driver seat, relaxed and eyeing her every movement, as she sighed, tossing the picture towards the girl.

“I removed your photos from his safe. Happy? This is why you don’t have pleasure relationships with the target, Yoon.” She said, the girl in the front chuckling as she ripped the photo and burned it as they drove off, going towards home.

“Yah, me doing that gave you the ticket to go to that event, you know!” Yoon said, the agent only sighing at that.

“And I had to dress up like you and endure his looks on me. You do know I don’t swing that way, right?” the girl said, Yoon sighing and nodding at that as they drove away from the wintery mansion quietly, the agent staring at her hands.

“Do you miss being in the field, Yoon?” the agent said, Yoon raising her brow at that as the agent behind her rarely asked questions, much less initiated conversations first.

“I do miss the thrill, of course… but with my fears of not doing the job right, I’m suited being the person in the earpiece, that’s that. I’ll still be your annoying partner, after all—”

She heard the bullet coming through the windshield in the front, but it was too late, as the car swerved dangerously from left to right, her tears falling as she immediately leapt towards the front seat and took control of the car, her eyes widening as she saw her partner dead in front of her, a bullet wound on her forehead, a clean kill in front of her eyes.

**[“This is Zeus, Artemis.”]** a voice said, and she immediately knew who the suspect of her partner’s death was.

“Why… why did you…” she said, shedding tears for the first time in years, as she stopped in a corner and fixed her body in the backseat, covering her eyes and putting it in a body bag efficiently, gritting her teeth as she saw the ring, she gave her, one of the things she had stolen before and gifted the girl.

**[“Choi Hyung Sik somehow knew that she was infiltrating his mansion and seeking information on him, as well as obtaining access to his event. He used her, unwillingly and unknown by her, and is tracking you down so to speak. Orion says that the tracking device was snuck on her ring. Get rid of that now, and burn her body yourself.”]** the voice said, but she couldn’t answer, for tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she took the ring that she stole herself and angrily tossed it outside the window, stepping onto the pedal and speeding away.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know. There are other ways to deal with this— “

**[“Yoon did not tell you, but this mission was her last chance to prove to herself that she is still fit to work under the agency. We both understood that if she ruins this mission and endangers you, this will be the end for her. This is justice, Artemis— “]**

The agent did not let the sentence continue as she ripped the earpiece from her ear and threw it somewhere inside the car, shouting her lungs out as she drove without stopping, gritting her teeth and slamming her hands against the driving wheel, as she neared the agency.

She slammed the car onto the wall as her anger erupted deep inside her, dragging the body bag out of the car and into the morgue, ignoring the looks of the other agents cast towards her as she gritted her teeth, reaching a familiar person that gave her a phone, as if the higher-up knew that she would be coming there.

Her hands closed around the phone, reading its contents, and the person nodded, as if knowing that she had enough, as she threw the phone away, shouting her lungs out yet again as the person in the morgue lifted the body bag up, loading it into the crematorium.

“I’m going to kill them when I get out of here.” She said, as she watched the body of her best friend burn slowly, the person paying no heed to that as she walked out, tears still falling from her eyes.

************************************************

Or they did pay heed, after all.

**[“So… why have you called?”]** an unknown voice said, the person chuckling as they stared at the bellowing flames, burning through the last of Kang Yoon away.

“The final piece of the puzzle finally falls into place. Do me a favor, when you go through that ridiculously bad plan of yours, will you?” they said, chuckling as the other person to responded at that.

**[“Fine. What do you want?”]** the voice said, the person only smiling at that.

“Kill me yourself, because you know that I will stop you when you get here.” They said, hearing a chuckle on the other line.

**[“Fine. As you wish, Hera.”]** the voice said, Hera only sighing at that.

“Seo Soojin is confirmed to be the key to your plan, Persephone. Good luck.”


End file.
